


Во тьме

by Omletto



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Kassim hurts the author, M/M, obscene language, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кассим заботится по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во тьме

На улицах Бальбадда темно, так же, как и в сердце Кассима. Сегодня они заработали жалкие гроши. Ему нужно больше. Ему нужно заботиться о маленькой сестре, о некровном брате. Возле борделя шумно. Кассим надеется нагреть руки на медлительности пьяных купцов. Женщины здесь красивые, недостатка в богатых клиентах нет.  
Кассим намечает жертву. Жирный боров с золотой цепью на шее вполне подойдёт. Складки ткани на груди примяты большим грубым медальоном. За такой дадут немало, если знать, к кому нести. Кассим знает. Жирдяй размахивает тугим кошельком. Если у него столько денег после вечера в объятьях проститутки, стоит поискать ещё и на поясе, под складками огромного живота.  
Кассим осторожно подбирается со спины. Совсем рядом кричат громкие голоса, видимо, особо шумная компания собирается уходить. Кассим выжидает момент, чтобы потом незаметно скрыться среди весёлой толпы. Ему почти удаётся дотянуться до скоблёной кожи кошелька, когда боров хватает за руку и притягивает к себе. Шепчет, что любит наказывать гадких маленьких мальчиков, и тянет в неосвещённый переулок. Кассим даже вскрикнуть не успевает от страха.  
Он пытается вырваться, прижатый потным телом к грязной стене. От борова несёт удовлетворённым животным желанием. Кассим знает, что ему мало. Он лягается и пытается укусить за шею, вырвать жилку жизни зубами. Боров злится и со все дури впечатывает головой в стену. У Кассима двоится в глазах, тошнит от грязных жадных лап на теле. Он представляет, как перережет жирдяю глотку. Как бурая горячая кровь зальёт богатые белые одежды. Как забьётся кадык под рыхлой морщинистой кожей, а блеклые поросячьи глаза закатятся от боли.  
Говнюк присовывает одним толчком. Кассима бьёт лихорадка, колени подкашиваются. Ему кажется, что каждое новое движение выбивает из него все внутренности. Он боится, что откроет глаза и увидит себя в луже крови и собственных кишок. Кассим сжимает веки крепче и ждёт. Боров держится долго, наслаждается. Мнёт бедра толстыми пальцами. Кассим дрожит от гнева и отвращения.  
Силы заканчиваются, когда жирдяй кончает. Кассим падает на землю и чувствует, как из задницы течёт. Глаза открывать страшно. Рядом слышится звон монет. Боров треплет его по волосам и уходит. Кассим слушает тяжёлые шаги и всё ещё жмурится. Он думает, что завтра вечером сможет остаться дома впервые за долгое время.


End file.
